


i'll let you film me

by buries



Series: [challenge] kink bingo fills [9]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Season/Series 06, Sex Magic, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: His hands are cold—they’re always cold—and it’s with a soft pull of magic from her that he warms his fingertips like she’s sitting right beside a campfire. "Did you turn the thing on?""Yah huh," Kai nods. "I’m really grateful that you’ve wanted to do this with me, Bon. It’ll keep me going through the lonely nights."Bonnie rolls her eyes. "You act like you’re going to be thrown back in there tomorrow."Pursing his lips and scrunching up his face, he looks at her as innocently as he can muster. "For some reason, people don’t like me that much."—Kai wants to make sure Bonnie remembers him in case he gets thrown back into a prison world. So, he suggests they make a good old sex tape.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Series: [challenge] kink bingo fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920490
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	i'll let you film me

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my pal Trace to give me a set of kinks to write fics to and this was written for "making a sex tape." This can be set anywhere in season 6 where Bonnie and Kai have an established relationship or in an AU world where TVD didn't go to hell and can be considered a future fic.
> 
> Title is from Beyonce's "Videophone." Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

"No, no, no, the angle’s _all wrong._ "

Kai leaps off the bed and stumbles over to the tripod holding the camera. He fiddles with it, moving it about and readjusting it so that it looks exactly as it had only just moments ago. Bonnie sighs behind him, bedsheets crinkling beneath her very long and sexy legs.

"I’m going to change my mind," she says firmly.

Kai’s tongue pokes out as he slides his fingers against the sides of the camera before he takes a step back. Perhaps he should’ve taken her suggestion in using her laptop to do the recording, but, you know, he’s a simple guy from the 1990s. It’s not like 1994 had a MacBook Air.

Back on the bed, he crawls to the centre where she waits on her knees. He smiles at her. "You’re so pretty."

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "You’re just saying that because I’m in my underwear."

Glancing down at her, his smile widens. She’s wearing his favourite black panties and bra. Unable to help himself, he slides his finger against her hipbone and dips it beneath the waistband of her panties. God, her skin is so _warm._

"Fuck’s sake," she mutters. His hands are cold—they’re always cold—and it’s with a soft pull of magic from her that he warms his fingertips like she’s sitting right beside a campfire. "Did you turn the thing on?"

"Yah huh," he nods. He’s too busy caressing her skin and wondering if she’s nice and warm and slick between her legs yet. Sometimes all it takes is a mere touch and she wants him. "I’m really grateful that you’ve wanted to do this with me, Bon. It’ll keep me going through the lonely nights."

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "You act like you’re going to be thrown back in there tomorrow."

Pursing his lips and scrunching up his face, he looks at her as innocently as he can muster. "For some reason, people don’t like me that much."

"I do," she says with a slanted smile. "I don’t know why. You’re very pasty." She reaches out to brush her fingers against his bare chest, her hands nice and toasty. He puffs out his chest and smiles at her. 

He leans closer to her and bows his head as if he’s about to kiss her shoulder, but rests his chin against it instead. He whispers, "Maybe you can say it really loudly how hot you find me? I’d like to remember when we’re apart."

She shakes her head. "You’re not going back into a prison world, Kai. Not if you behave."

"Pfft, please. I behave. People just don’t like me, B." He’s gentle and tentative in his touch, brushing his fingers against the small of her back. Bonnie inhales sharply through her nose, back running away from his touch until she relaxes. "Come on… Please?"

She sighs. "Fine," she says quietly. Clearing her throat, she lets out a breath and deadpans loudly, "Oh, Kai. You’re so hot."

He smiles widely and kisses her shoulder. "Thank you," he says.

Lifting her hands into his hair, she brushes her fingers against the nape of his neck. He purrs, resting his mouth against her warm skin. He bites at the strap of her bra. "I still think it’s weird you want to record us having sex."

"Consider it a momento, Bon," he says, kissing her shoulder. He plants his palm against her spine, enjoying how her skin feels warm and solid beneath his hand. The hum of her magic is tantalising, but not as much as her kneeling on her bed undressed with him.

He’s a simple guy. A lot of simple things please him.

She shakes her head and tugs at his hair, pulling his head back. She peers down at him, gaze as sharp as the line of her mouth. He feels compelled to lean forward and nip at her lips—and the moment he tries, she tugs him back. "If this video falls into anyone else’s hands—"

"Scout’s honour," he says, holding up his hand: he pairs his fingers into two to give her a very different symbol and wiggles them suggestively.

She shakes her head, "Hot and useless."

He grins widely. "But you think I’m hot, right?"

Her lips curve upward as she looks at him in amusement. "Take off your pants, Malachai."

"Oo, right away, boss," he says with a grin. He’s quick to pull away from her, skin cold without her magic burning him. He’s quick to lift himself onto his knees to tug his black briefs down his hips, and then he struggles to pull them down his knees. He falls onto his ass and them pulls them down to her laughter.

Hooking the waistband of his briefs around his finger, he swings it in his hand in a show that only makes Bonnie laugh louder. "You’re such a dick."

He tosses his briefs behind him, hearing them smack into a lamp on her dresser. "I know," he says with a wide grin. Naked and hard, he smirks at her. Her gaze travels down his aforementioned pasty chest and to his cock.

On his knees, he shuffles closer to her and slopes his mouth firmly against hers. His hands slide up her arms to her shoulders where he picks at the straps of her bra and rubs at her skin. Her magic hums softly beneath her skin, vibrating and kissing his fingertips. He keeps moving his hands back and forth, trying to summon it into swirls to touch his fingers.

Bonnie opens her mouth beneath his, lips curved into a smile. Fanning her fingers against his back, she slides her palm hard against his spine, pushing him into her. She hums and the magic beneath her skin softly sings, and he finds himself getting high on the way her fingertips are unnaturally warmed as she refuses to let anything cold touch him again.

When he tries to push her onto her back, she refuses. Her hands are flat against his back before she pulls away from him, licking her bottom lip as she eyes his mouth. "You want something to remember me by, right?"

He stares at her dumbly, tongue feeling thick. His brain is a fuzz ball of magic and desire for her, but Kai manages a nod. 

Bonnie shuffles back and looks to the side at where he’s set up the camera. Acknowledging it with a little smirk, her hands disappear behind her back as she unclasps her bra. She’s slow in pulling the straps down and tosses her bra over her shoulder with a flair, letting it hit the wall loudly.

He looks down at her neck, wanting to reach out and brush his fingers against her skin. He wants to run his tongue along the curved scar on her abdomen where he’d shot her. He’s never been patient when it comes to her, and her magic is so loud that he finds himself leaning towards her like he’s a stupid moth that knows it’s going to get burned by the flame.

This time, he doesn’t turn to ash. His hand is gentle against her shoulder before he slides his fingers down her chest. Bonnie sits still and watches him patiently, her gaze on his face as he drops his to his hand on her breast. 

"You’re really, really pretty, Bonnie," he murmurs.

She flushes. "You say that all the time, Kai."

He looks up at her with a small smile. "Because I don’t want you to forget. You have this problem with remembering things, Bonnie. Sometimes I think it has something to do with a very attractive man who happens to be naked and super hard for you."

She lets out an embarrassed laugh and looks away. He lets his gaze take in the solid line of her jaw and the slope of her nose. Her short unstraightened hair is a little mussed on this side. Her heart beats frantically against his hand; solid and pounding, her heart’s as strong and demanding to be seen and heard like her. His fingers tap against her skin, silently telling it that he sees it, he hears it, and he intends to make it sing so loudly it can’t catch its breath.

Bonnie’s skin flushes warmly. "You’re so embarrassing."

Taking that as his invitation, he leans forward and kisses her neck. She lets herself fall onto her back this time, knowing that when she does, someone will be there to catch her this time. His hands may not be at her back, but he doesn’t push her down with any malicious force.

It’s with a little sigh that she gets comfortable on the bed beneath him. He hovers over her, nuzzling the tip of his nose to hers, and then dips his head into the hollow of her neck. He takes his time, methodically kissing her neck, hand curving gently to the swell of her breast as magic sings beneath her skin. One kiss to the left side of her neck, then to the right, then to the very middle. He kisses his way to her collarbone and then down to her breast, wasting very little time in licking the swell of it.

Her breasts are the best.

She hums beneath him, her magic sparking. Her hands are in his hair as he drags his tongue over her nipple before he sucks it into his mouth. Her panting grows louder and she spreads her legs a little wider, inviting him to be cradled between them. Kai knows that’s the safest place he can be—a prison world made for him.

His hand slides up to palm her other breast, his hand firm in his massage. He kisses her breast over and over, humming a little song that she likes as he does so. Bonnie’s laugh is warm and infectious, and he smiles into her skin as she becomes alight.

Leaving her breast, he kisses his way down her torso, still slow and purposeful. "You have the best stomach, Bonnie," he murmurs. His words are muffled and her skin is too tantalising to not speak against. Maybe if he does, she’ll finally start listening.

"And the best face," he says. He kisses it into her stomach, dragging his tongue against her navel. She laughs, embarrassed, and grips his hair and tugs at it when her words fail her. "The prettiest eyes. Best lips," he continues, voice muffled still. "Best tits," he laughs and she tugs at his hair harshly.

"Behave, Malachai."

"I am, ma’am," he smiles against her skin. He takes a quick detour to her hipbone where he bites at the waistband of her panties. Unhappy with that, he bows his head and nuzzles his nose into her crotch. 

Bonnie inhales sharply and cants up her hips, and he takes this as his invitation to drag his tongue firmly and slowly along the crotch of her panties. She’s hot and wet and he can feel the little remnants of magic seep through the fabric onto his tongue.

Her chest heaves and her hands grip his hair. He continues to drag his tongue against her, liking the way she tries to prevent herself from moaning. Her little moans are cute. Everything about her is cute. He thinks it’s cute how she tries to push her cunt into his mouth and her hips up into his hands as he presses her down like she’s never, ever going to behave and be restrained again in her life.

Resting his chin against her belly, he looks up at her with a sigh. "So, seems we’ve hit a roadblock, Miss Bennett."

Arching her brow, she inhales deeply to try and calm her heaving chest, and licks her lips. "Have we now, Mr Parker?"

He nods. "It seems that there is an obstruction," he says. "Do you think I should try removing it?"

Pursing her lips, she pretends to mull it over. "Do you think you’re capable?"

"Plenty capable, ma’am," he says with a smile. "You might find yourself _wowed._ "

"Wowed, huh?" She peers down at him, her lips parted. He wants to crawl up the length of her and press his mouth to hers so he can feel the imprint of them all over again. But he stops himself from giving into that impulse, instead satisfying himself with watching the way her chest moves up and down, her breasts moving and slick from his mouth, and her nipples hard. Definitely the best tits. She clears her throat and says, "That’s a pretty big promise."

He grins. "I am pretty big."

She laughs and presses her hand over her eyes. "Why are you the way that you are, Kai?"

"Too long of a story," he says. He tugs at her panties and waits for her to lift her hips up. Once she does, he replaces his fingers with his teeth and pulls them down her legs with several tugs. 

"You are—"

"Incredible? Hot? A panty master?"

She bites her lip and shakes her head. "Sure," she says. "Let’s go with that."

With a smile, he slides his hands up the inside of her legs, enjoying the way she tries to shrink away from him. He parts her legs and slides between them, enjoying the way she digs her heels into the small of his back. He presses a kiss against the seam of her cunt, listening to her hum.

"You’re so gentle," she says quietly. "It always surprises me."

Nuzzling her, he drags his tongue against her. "I live to surprise you," he says against her cunt, uncaring to lift his head. "I love to surprise you. I love you."

She squirms and he holds her hips down firmly. Bonnie hums low in her throat, her hands on top of his. She doesn’t try to peel his fingers from where they grip him, instead holding him there in case he thinks to steal his hands away. 

"I—" Bonnie moans, arching her back off the bed as he licks his tongue into her. He smiles against her and presses closely against her cunt, dipping his tongue inside. Her magic is hot and tantalising, and he can feel some of it seep onto his tongue with the slickness of her. He grips her hips tightly and lets himself put his mouth to work, humming her favourite song once more as she squirms and pants above him.

He shifts his hips against the bed, momentarily distracted by how hard he is. Uncaring, he thrusts against it before he stills, moaning so loudly into her. Her hands move to his hair to grip him tightly and push him firmly against her cunt.

"Fuck, Kai—"

He only hums in response, breathing her in. He can feel her magic begin to seep into his skin. He hardly means it, and he thinks to pull his mouth away from her but her hands are a vice that keep him locked in place.

Bonnie shifts and bucks her hips into his face and he stays put, feeling her magic enter him as he continues to fuck her. He sucks on her clit and hums again, and Bonnie’s cursing so softly as she pulls him impossibly closer.

Her hips are sharp against his face and her fingers are unrelenting and bruising in his hair when she comes with a loud keen of a sound. She arches her back off the bed and digs her feet sharply into him. He continues to lick and suck at her, far too greedy and stupidly in love to try and pull away.

Once her hands are quiet and gentle in his hair, he kisses her cunt twice before he pulls away from her. His face is wet and he’s breathing hard, but he looks up at her with a lopsided smile. Her fingers caress his hair in an apology.

Licking his lips, he pants, "You really, really like me, huh?"

She laughs and rests her cheek against the bed. Carding a hand through her hair, he kisses her thighs before he makes his way up her torso, taking his time to press kisses as he ascends along her body. Her skin is hot and damp, and her heart races so fast in her chest.

He comes to lie down on top of her and threads his hands through her thick, curly hair. "I like your hair like this," he says, brushing his fingers along her temple. She’s worn it natural, nice and curly and thick. 

Bonnie peers up at him with a small smile and reaches up to thread her hands through his hair. She musses it up before she curves her fingers to the back of his neck. "So, panty sniffer—"

"Panty _master_."

"I don’t think you can use this tape just yet."

He arches his brow. "Oh?"

Bonnie merely hums and presses her lips together thoughtfully. Her eyes roam over his face as her fingers play idly with the ends of his hair. "I mean, you haven’t come yet, have you? You wouldn’t want to sit in your lonely little house in your lonely little prison world feeling unsatisfied, right?"

His brow crinkles and his eyes try to follow the impossible journey of her eyes, and then he nods. He gasps. "You’re right, Bon. As per usual, you’re so right. How do you think we fix this?"

It’s with a burst of magic that he’s on his back and she straddles him. He can feel her slickness on his dick as she sits on top of him, pressing her weight into him. Kai bites his lip so hard it breaks.

Bonnie pins his hands above his head and peers down at him in all her Bonnie Bennett glory.

"Shut up," she says.

"Yes ma’am."

Bonnie bows her head and nuzzles her nose into the crook of his neck. Her mouth is warm and perfect, and he sighs, tilting his head back as she begins to kiss her way down to his shoulder and collarbone. Her hands remain on his wrists until they slide down his sides to follow her descent. When he tries to move his hands, he finds them magically trapped in place.

He chuckles. "I see my influence."

She shushes him. It’s ticklish against his skin, but he doesn’t tell her. He can’t, not when her mouth is on the crease of his hip and her hand pushes against his inner thigh to make him spread his legs.

Licking the inside of his hip, Kai curls his fingers into his palm and holds his breath. His body tenses until her hands brush against his hips and her fingers slowly knead the tension away from him. Her magic seeps into his skin and uncoils every tense cell in his body.

"Holy motherfucking god."

Her mouth’s warm on his cock as she sucks on the head. Kai’s hands try to break free of the magical binds, but his wrists remain pinned against the bed. Bonnie’s slow to take him in, moving her head up and down as she slicks his cock with her mouth and then kisses his slit.

He’s come to the safe conclusion that he is dead. Unable to breathe, he moans out any conversation, his blunt nails slicing into his palms. His skin heals and splits, and she’s moving her head up and down along his cock until all he can feel is her hot and slick magic wrapping around him.

She begins to hum his favourite song and hollows out her cheeks as she takes him deeper. "I fucking love you, Bonnie." He thinks he can feel her smile around him, and so he lets out a breath, smiling loosely. "You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I—Oh, fuck."

When his cock hits the back of her throat, he can hear the magic burst from inside of him. The wooden door of their bedroom splinters, the oak drawers crack, and the mirror in their ensuite breaks.

Bonnie doesn’t seem to care as she continues to fuck him with her mouth, enveloping him in her warmth and wetness and her magic. 

Her magic crawls up the notches of his spine and curls its way through every cell of his body. With her magic inside of him, he feels warmer—more powerful, better than he’s ever been. It’s a high that he can’t reach with anyone else. Something about Bonnie Bennett is intoxicating and it bleeds into every thing she touches, from his skin to the magic that hums against his cock and inside her mouth.

He has a feeling it has something to do with the fact she loves him.

It’s not something he can question, especially with his cock in her mouth. She’s panting, the little noises she makes intoxicating. His chest heaves and his body sings, and everything about him feels like it’s on fire.

He comes in her mouth and she doesn’t pull away, sucking and swallowing on him as he begins to soften. Her magic continues to bleed into his skin, from his dick to his hips to his very mouth. 

When she’s off him, she peers up at him with a smirk. Wiping the corner of her lips, she crawls up the length of him and keeps her magical shackles around his wrists. "Think that was enough for your weird prison world sex tape?"

He licks his lips and finds the words are gone from his brain and his mouth. She smiles down at him and slopes her mouth against his. He can taste magic on her tongue and he licks into her mouth greedily until she pulls away, panting.

Her weight is luxurious on his chest. She rests her head in the crook of his shoulder and her breath warms the base of his throat. She’s soft and gentle and the magic around his wrists feels like her touch even though her hands wrap around his middle like she’s afraid of letting him go.

"You know, when you lie like this, I can feel your boobs smooshed against my chest."

She slaps his shoulder with a laugh. "You ruin everything with your mouth."

The magic lets up against his hands. He flexes his fingers and rolls his wrists and rests them on their home on her back. She has a nice back. Everything about Bonnie is really nice.

He smiles, trailing his fingers up and down her spine. "That’s not what you were saying when I was—"

"Shut up, please."

"Yes, ma’am."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [tumblr.](http://finnicks.tumblr.com)


End file.
